LeBron James (Sheck Wes song)
LeBron James is a song by rapper Sheck Wes. Lyrics LeBron James (LeBron) LeBron James (23) LeBron James (uh huh) I be ballin' (uh huh) I be ballin' like I be whippin', yeah, I be ballin', yeah You can call me LeBron James Plug call me on the Samsung Hello bitch, it's LeBron James Don't cross me, you can get some Bitch, I'ma dunk like LeBron James (I'ma dunk like LeBron, bitch) LeBron James I be whippin', yeah, I be ballin', yeah You can call me Lebron James Plug call me on the Samsung Hello bitch, it's Lebron James (ow) Don't cross me, you can get some Bitch, I'ma dunk like LeBron James (ow) LeBron James I be whippin', yeah, I be ballin', yeah, you can call me LeBron James I bump a n*gga, he out the way, I'm too strong like LeBron James (get your weight up) If a n*gga ever try to cross me, I'ma retire him like Kobe If a n*gga ever try to cross me, I'm in his hood on my lonely Sheck Wes got various weapons like cheat codes in GTA Ray Allen in game 6, I ain't missin' shots like LeBron James All these n*ggas, they fanboys, on n*ggas' dicks, man, they all gay So I'll just be on my shit, I'ma load the 6 like LeBron James (Miami) Bitches on my dick, go on my Gram, bitches hit my phone all day (I swear) If a hoe wanna pull up, I'll be on the 6 like a Blue Jay (16) Out here with DSG, my bulls out here like Chicago I be rockin' my best dressed, got the 9 tucked, that's my Rondo Kidnap a n*gga, shoot his ass in the woods, now he a John Doe If his partner still wants that, he can be in heaven with his bro If his mom still talkin' crazy, we gon' put her dumbass right on the news We double stain on ? time, we'll pull up to her funeral Turn it up, then burn it up, cremate her ass into minerals Extort all my white hoes, get my black bitches new clothes and shoes Not dressin' up, I'll hold 'em up, money showin' up, it never reduce And if this a problem, my young boys definitely will be checkin' you (bitch, hold up, yeah) Definitely will be checkin' you And if this a problem, my young boys definitely will be checkin' you I be whippin', yeah, I be ballin', yeah You can call me LeBron James Plug call me on the Samsung Hello bitch, it's LeBron James Don't cross me, you can get some 'Cause I'ma dunk like LeBron James (hah) LeBron James (ball like LeBron) LeBron James (hard in the paint like LeBron) LeBron James Why it sucks # His singing is awful to the point that its laughable # The lyrics are garbage # This is definitely Sheck Wes' worst song # The beat is very generic # The song is very annoying # Product placement for Samsung Video SHECK WES - LEBRON JAMES Category:Sheck Wes Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Little Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement